Cabinets having horizontal shelves for storing household items and clothing have been used in homes, schools, and gyms, and industrial factories for many years. Denton, in U.S. Pat. No. 332,238, discloses a cabinet accommodating a frame having a plurality of shelves for carrying boots and shoes. The shelves have fixed lengths and fit inside a specific cabinet size. There is no provision or need to alter the size or the shape of the shelves.
Industrial, commercial, military, and educational institutions use storage lockers for the temporary storage of personal items, such as clothing and books. An example of a knock-down locker is shown by Novales in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,321. These lockers have a top shelf permanently attached to the locker side walls. The shelf has a fixed length and fits into a specific size locker. Additional locker shelves have been improvised with boards and plywood panels. The panels are made slightly wider than the width of the locker so they can be wedged against the locker side walls to hold them at a selected vertical position. The wedging of the panels against the side walls distorts and bends the locker walls and door frame. In some cases, the door frame is warped so that the door cannot be closed. Lockers are located in side-by-side or row positions. When one locker is distorted, the adjacent locker is also distorted. This can cause the doors to jam shut or prevent the doors from closing. The locker shelf assembly of this invention, when used with a conventional locker, does not distort or bend the locker walls and door frame.